


The Story of Us

by bitchytimemachine



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchytimemachine/pseuds/bitchytimemachine
Summary: This is the story of Bulma and Vegeta's relationship told through the eyes of their sexual escapades. Several chapter fic that when woven together tell the story from beginning to end of their shared life together. Each chapter happens at a different but important point in their relationship and can be read as a full story or as stand alone stories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for TPTH’s October 2018 Smutfest!

  


**Day One**

****

**  
Money Shot**

Bulma was pissed. Vegeta had been living at her house for less than a year and had given her nothing but grief - she was beginning to regret letting him live there. Each time he saw her she wasn’t greeted with even so much as a grunt of hello or appreciation. She was already in a foul mood. The night before Yamcha had accused Bulma of being more interested in Vegeta than him - while they were at the club on a date - grinding on the dance floor and making out. Vegeta had walked in on them earlier in the day, and Bulma was not interested in finishing what her and Yamcha had started after the interruption. Then Yamcha had noticed Vegeta floating above the driveway as they were getting ready to leave. They had a knock down drag out fight that ended in Bulma calling a cab to bring her home. She came home took a long bath with plenty of wine and fell asleep in the tub. When she woke it was already late, and Bulma was still in a foul mood. She dressed, grabbed a coffee and a danish and trudged into her lab. Or she would have made it into her lab, if the door hadn’t been busted! _Theres only one asshole I can think of who would be dumb enough to break into my lab!_ Carefully, Bulma peered in and noticed only one thing out of place. Thrown onto her keyboard was a piece of blueprint paper. Scrawled in permanent marker over the paper she read **“Broke the gravity room. Fix it now woman”** She crumped the paper in her fist. _What an ass!_ She turned on her heels and stormed out of the lab. She huffed down the hallway, stamping her feet on the cold tiles as she plodded towards the housing complex. Bulma heard the receptionist try to say something to her in that mousey voice she used when she was trying to tell Bulma something she didn’t want to hear. Bulma stopped for a moment, turned and looked toward the woman, didn’t say anything but just stared her down. “Mister Yamcha is on the phone, he says it is urgent!” She said seeing how hardened Bulma’s features had become. “I know what he wants, tell him we are done for good this time, and to stop fucking calling me!” Bulma yelled at her receptionist, she turned and continued her trek towards where Bulma was certain her houseguest was. 

_Ungrateful Prick!_ She thought. Her feet turned through her mothers garden towards the back door of her house. _Sleeping in my house_ She ripped the door open to the kitchen to find it empty. _Eating all the food_ She stomped through the kitchen to the hallway _Breaking the Gravity room all the time_ Down the hallway her feet fell _breaking into my lab_ She continued her silent tirade up the stairs toward the bedrooms. _taking our hospitality, and practically spitting in our face_ Her feet purposely made their way to the aliens room, her handshaking with anger and something else as she twisted the handle to the door. Open it swung and Bulma peered in the room. Spacious and simply but luxuriously decorated Bulma had never broached the threshold of Vegeta’s room after he started living with them. “Vegeta?” She called out. She knew this was his space, and she was not sure how he would feel about her invading his personal quarters. _Oh. Fuck him!_ She thought _He didn’t give two shits about invading **my** space, breaking my door and leaving me a written message! Instead of coming to find me!_ Why did that bother her so much? He was prickly at best and anytime he decided to talk to her his words rubbed her like sandpaper. His personality was rough hewn and gritty, like cheap body scrub. Her feet moved into Vegeta’s room, resolved she was going to find this asshole and give him a piece of her mind. 

Inside, Bulma noticed there were no personal touches Vegeta had applied to her mothers minimalist cozy style. There was a large bed, that seemed to be haphazardly made _I bet Vegeta was tired of Mom coming in here everyday to make it, so he started to himself_. Two boxy modern tables on either side of the bed held sleek silver lamps, neither were on. Across form the bed nestled in the wall was a built in bookshelf stuffed with books.To one side of the built in was a black leather wingback chair and a side table that held a book laid open and face down to hold its place. To the other was a small writing desk that held a leather bound journal and several more books placed open face down on the desk. The journal was open to a page and a fountain pen placed on the top of the pages. Bulma drifted toward the chair and picked up the book on the side table The Three Musketeers _Vegeta is reading Dumas? Did I walk into the right room?_ She walked over to the desk and noticed the books placed on the desk were all physics texts. She gingerly grabbed on and looked at the book, it was one of her old texts. She turned the page and noticed next to some of her own notes were symbols scrawled in a text she couldn’t read. _this must be his native language_ she thought. She flipped through the pages and each page had notes written on them. Passages were highlighted and crossed out and each were accented with the same neatly written notes. She replaced the book and noticed the journal was open and had been written in. She noticed the journal was dated for today, but the actual passage was written in the same text. Bulma took note that the lines themselves looked the way a warrior’s language should look, there were very few curves, lines were angular, sharp and intersecting each other in precise degrees. _Being in here is bad enough, I shouldn’t be reading his journal._ She meandered toward the walk through closet towards the bathroom _not that it would matter, I cant read that anyway_ she added making herself feel a little better. The closet was empty except for the chest of drawers in which Bulma guessed housed all of Vegeta’s workout clothes and the few civilian clothes he owned. She looked forward and noticed the bathroom door was hanging halfway open. All of a sudden she was nervous. She swallowed her fear, and moved forward to the door. She peered in and what she saw took her breath away. 

_** Vegeta ** _

_**The day before the note** _

He shoved the last of the chocolate cake into his mouth and swallowed. Vegeta had spent the morning painstakingly performing katas. Then amped the gravitational field up to an acceptable level for training. He then began to put himself through a torturous regimen of bodyweight exercises. When his stomach could not handle anymore, he found himself in the kitchen hunting food. Success! The blonde one made a - what the hell did she call it? Casserole for him and neatly placed it in the fridge to await its fate. Vegeta slipped it out of the ice box and grabbed a fork. He roamed the house while eating, never liking to sit for too long when he was training. As he crunched on the cereal topped concoction, he meandered towards a room he found he very much enjoyed in the Briefs household, the library. The room itself was circular, with bookcases stretching towards the high ceilings filled to the brim with books of all types. In the center of the room placed away from all walls stood a plush couch that groaned under the weight of the Saiyan whenever he sat upon its worn in cushions. Vegeta spent time each day learning what he could of the place he was residing, and in his good natured way adding to the wealth of knowledge these pitiful humans had. He read through most of the physics books, tweaking the concepts from what he learned from his time with Freiza. Nappa made sure that Vegeta was not only well trained and had great physical prowess, but also had the greatest power a warrior could own, his mind. Nappa instilled the thought that a mind is in need of a whetstone to sharpen its blade just as much as the body craves the push of a battle. He approached the library and absent mindedly pulled the pocket door ajar. In his mouth went another forkful of food and he looks up to see two heads protruding from behind the back of the couch. The woman screeched and dived out of sight of Vegeta while the male angrily turned around “Hey man, you really need to knock before you walk into a room.” 

”tch, this is a communal part of the house is it not weakling?” Vegeta answered. “GET THE HELL OUT!” The woman screamed. Slow on the uptake Vegeta realized he had walked into a coupling session. _I have let my guard down with this food, I should have noticed them in here sooner_ Vegeta thought to himself as he turned and left, leaving the door wide open. 

Vegeta finished his lunch and returned to training, pushing himself towards the Legendary. He could feel it inside, ready to be unlocked but he could not find the key. He collapsed on the floor, his body finally succumbing to the intensity of the training. _What am I missing?_ the thought wafted through Vegeta’s mind while he kneel on the floor panting. Anger began to bubble up inside him and he screamed it away, blasting a ball of Ki all around. The hum of the machine died down and left Vegeta in the dark. _Shit what now?_ He thought as his finely attuned eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness around him. There in the center was a huge blast mark, covering the section of the machine dedicated to the power cells. Vegeta stood and walked to the door, he needed to find the woman and tell her to fix this. Nothing was more important than his ascension. He stepped onto the cool grass and reached out with his senses searching for the woman’s negligible Ki signature. He found it in the front of the compound and rose into the air to demand she fix the training machine. His eyes found her immediately as the woman skipped out of the house wearing what Vegeta could only describe as underwear. And nothing else The woman was wearing no pants Vegeta decided and if those **were** shorts it left nothing to the imagination. They were navy blue and so skin tight Vegeta could make out the pucker of her nether lips. Her top was a shimmery tight piece that ended directly under the woman’s breast. The fabric extended up toward her neck and covered the pale throat of the woman leaving her shoulders and back bare. All that aside, Vegeta noticed the most impractical shoes he had ever seen in his life. Hulking red things with swords on the heel. _She must be going to battle_ vegeta thought. The sight of her almost made him forget his reasons for coming to find her but he was rudely reminded when he saw the weakling get out of the car and grab ahold of her placing his hands around her waist and dipping down her backside. Vegeta’s anger flared, seeing that man touch her. The woman who was riding to battle wearing his colors, declaring herself for him being fondled by another male made Vegeta’s vision go red. He was pinned to the spot within his anger when he noticed they were leaving. _The fuck do I care anyway? She is nothing but a low born weakling from this piece of shit planet._

_He turned to train again only to remember he had damaged the gravity machine. _Focus!_ Vegeta told himself _You are so close to the legendary, get the machine fixed and train__

_Thus Vegeta found himself in his room reading a well written book called The Art of War. _This is a good book_ he thought to himself as he finished. If he could not train his body, he would train his mind. When he heard his stomach grumble he went to the kitchen to find no real food, but a perfectly delectable cake. _

As Vegeta finished the last of the cake he looked up to the clock, 2:45. He searched for the woman’s ki but could not find her on the premises. Noting how late it was, Vegeta angrily turned and headed for Bulma’s lab. He forced the locked door open and grabbed for the first thing he could find to scribble a message to her. **“Broke the gravity room. Fix it now woman”** He smirked to himself, this would really make her mad. He liked her mad. When her tongue lashed out at him it tugged at a primal need of his. Watching the creamy complexion of that woman turn red with anger stirred up a fire in his groin. She was dangerous, he had to get her out of his head. A sweet scent wafted through his nostrils and Vegeta turned to see placed gingerly on the woman chair was her white coat. He raised it and placed it to his nose. Coconut, salt, honey and another almost indecipherable scent invaded his senses. His hands slid into the pocket and found a single picture of her, that poor excuse of a man she called her boyfriend, and Kakarot. Anger flared up in him and Vegeta ripped the photo into tiny shreds which were immediately cleaned by the vacuum robots kept all around the place. _Why can’t I get this woman out of my mind? Has she put some sort of spell on me?_ Vegeta turned and walked back towards his quarters in the main house. _I have been sloppy all day, and each time has been in direct response to her_ His entered his chamber and plopped into the chair in the corner of the room picking up the novel he was reading and thumbing the pages _She is nothing but a wh-_ his mind stopped. Vegeta was not sure why he could not even think the word but it felt wrong to degrade the woman in such a way. The two had never made a mating promise, although the verbal sparring the two engaged in could be considered foreplay on Vegeta-sei. He was loth to admit but he liked the her. She was bright, much more intelligent than anyone Vegeta could remember meeting before her. Her smile had been gifted to him personally on multiple occasions and though he would never admit it, whenever it happened it stirred something in his abdomen. Her wit and passion stirred him to the brink of taking her multiple times but through hearty self control Vegeta remained stoic and locked away his true feelings, just as his father and Freiza taught him. He must not forget the woman physical qualities. Slender, frail limbs that could pack such ferocity and power (for her power level) with alabaster skin that looked to be as soft as velvet. Her chest and hips were round and thick, good for child bearing, at least on Vegeta-sei, possibly here too. It did not go unnoticed by Vegeta the amount of men - and women - that eyed Bulma. Men wanted to fuck her, women wanted to be her. Vegeta’s breathing hitched as he imagined another man pawing what was his - _Wait, what? Did I really think that?_ He tossed the book side and lay in bed reaching for a sleep that came way too late. 

When he awoke the sun was shining sharply through the window. He sat up and his feet made contact with the plush rug he stood and hazily went to the bathroom to cleanse himself. As he started the water of the shower he reached out with his Ki sense, deciding he needed to work on focus today. Thoughts of the woman immediately entered his mind, her supple tits bouncing in the his Saiyan colors as she bounded down the sidewalk. His cock twitched at the thought. Then he felt her Ki moving through the house coming closer to him. _She must have found my letter_ Vegeta thought. His dick hardened as his ears picked up the sound of his name being called by the woman. Vegeta swallowed hard, he needed to do something about this, it was getting out of hand - why was her voice enough to stiffen him up? Sure it had been a long time since Vegeta had any action, his hand included. Who had the time between training and eating and reading and sleeping Vegeta had become the master of tamping down his more carnal appetites. He noticed her Ki moving toward the door, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to release a bit of tension? 

**Bulma**

Vegeta was there in the shower, back to her, naked. Steam billowing around his body, it hugged every crevice, caressed every part of the statuesque being within its grasp. His weight shifted and Bulma noticed the muscles rippling under his skin, the water dripping off his hair and soaking his body. Then she noticed his hands. One was - as far as she could tell - clung to his chest, while the other slowly pumped up and down his shaft. His pace was slow and hypnotic and the muscles of his arms and back strained under the control Vegeta was exerting. Oh Gods Bulma’s hands fingered the hem of her shirt, pushing the fabric away from her skin so her hands could collide with her stomach and hips, her palms hands caressing her supple skin. Vegeta turned to the side and rested his back against the wall, unknowingly giving Bulma a full eyes view of the event unfolding. His fist was wrapped around the most beautiful cock Bulma had ever seen. It was long, thick and pointed toward the heavens. His fingers massaged the skin below his crown and the hand on his chest flicked at his nipple. An audible gasp escaped Vegeta’s mouth and Bulma realized she had been holding her breath. She ghosted her fingers up her side and caressed her breast, drawing circles around her areola. Mimicking Vegeta’s ministrations on her own nipple Bulma slowly released her held breath. She noticed his body begin to tense and then her eyes locked with his. His eyes were fiery with passion, lust and was that something else? His breathing hitched, and he gasped as his white hot essence shot up onto his stomach and covered his hand. Bulma squeezed her thighs together tight _Fuck, I almost came just watching that!_ Bulma didn’t know what made her do it, maybe it was the anger from her break up with Yamcha, maybe it was the frustration from not being satisfied in so long, but whatever the reason she found her feet carrying her into the bathroom and fully clothed under the water with Vegeta. Eyes locked to his, she slowly knelt and licked his essence from his stomach. Vegeta’s eyes were hooded, lustfully staring her down as she tongued his seed from his body. Bulma noticed his cock hardening again and reached in-between his legs cupping his balls in her hand. Her fingers kneaded the velvety skin as she licked the shaft of this Grecian God before her. She kept her tongue flat as she pulled it up his length and back down her head dipped below and her mouth found his balls. She sucked on in as her hand wrapped around Vegeta’s shaft and began to pull and twist, squeezing and flicking her thumb over his sensitive area near the head. The entirety of one ball in his mouth her tongue flicked over the skin and a groan escaped her. She pulled back, continuing her pumping and looked straight into Vegeta’s eyes. “I have wanted to do this ever since I first saw you.” Then her mouth pressed over Vegeta’s swollen head sucking and dipping down over his shaft. She relaxed her jaw and throat and took the entirety of his manhood into her mouth, pulling back away and gasping fro breath. Back in she went bobbing her head and rubbing her tongue in circles on the underside of Vegeta’s cock. One had pumped his dick while she sucked him and the other wrapped around to grope his rock hard ass. She reared back and with the palm of her hand smacked, the sound of the hit echoing in the shower stall. A low guttural groan escaped Vegeta’s mouth and Bulma looked up to him, seeing his mouth hanging open, his breathing ragged. “Do it again woman!” He roared. Bulma pulled her hand back and slapped him again across his rear, and dug her nails into his skin with all the ferocity she could muster. His cock hitched and he spilled his seed into her mouth. Bulma swallowed and traced her hands up his body bringing kissing each place as her hands left it. As she stood in front of him, soaking, not only from the water pounding on her skin, she looked into his eyes “Fuck you taste amazing” and shoved her mouth to his. Her tongue making its way into his mouth and dancing with his. 

****Vegeta** **

_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!_ This succubus caught him in the most vulnerable situation ever and then gave him the most amazing blow he had ever received. When Vegeta came he almost lost the ability to stand. “Fuck you taste amazing” as she descended upon his lips devouring his mouth and taking his breath away. Vegeta had no idea what was happening, but he could taste his essence all over her mouth. The earthy, salty flavor coating her tongue played around in his mouth. Then she puled away. “What do you think? Good right?” She bit her lip, turned and began to walk out of the room, pulling her clothes off and letting them plop onto the floor of the bathroom. When her pants were off, the woman stopped at the door popping her hip to one side and glancing back towards Vegeta “Are you coming?” She asked as she turned away and glided into the bedroom. Dazed, Vegeta reached down and turned the water off. He shook the water from his hair. He was not sure what had just happened, what was about to happen, but he knew he liked it - a lot. This woman was going to be the death of him, he knew it. It was difficult, but he swallowed and let his feet lead him to bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Day Two

Bites 

**_Vegeta_**

He didn’t know when his life spiraled out of control. He was a dad now, guess he has to come to terms with that since he’s met the boy from the future who claims to be his. These people on Earth are so fickle, one moment they are just fine then the next they are yelling at you for something you should have done. How was I to take care of the artificial humans AND protect the woman from dying? Why don’t one of those humans take up the slack and do something, ANYTHING besides stand around and complain without lifting a finger to help. Things with the humans had been going relatively well, Bulma had seen to it that they kept their tongues and Vegeta had promised to “play nice” whatever that means. But ever since Bulma and the baby had been knocked out of the sky and the boy from the future had saved them, the humans had been treating him poorly again. What did they want from him? Sure he was the Prince of all Sayians and was literally as close to perfection as anyone could get, but he couldn’t do everything for these ingrates. In reality, he had been too distracted trying to catch the blasted Dr. To even realize what had happened until it was too late and still… Oh fuck them! They could have done something! _Why is this still bothering me?_ Vegeta thought as he hugged the lithe creature pressed against his body closer. The only person who mattered was right here with him, and the boy in the room next door also, _I guess_. But definitely this woman. The only thing that had mattered to him for over a year now in fact. It was so difficult for him to leave to train, but if he hadn’t Vegeta was convinced he would have been way too distracted to have ascended. But he did and now he was the Legendary. It didn’t seem to matter to him anymore, not with all the possibilities his future with the woman held. And yet, he knew he was still holding back from her. He knew it was time, he could feel it in his very being. Each day that passed without him giving into her fully was agony, and now with the Cell Games looming in front of them, Vegeta knew he needed to give in. He was sure they would win, but if for some reason they failed.. he didn’t want the woman to die without knowing how much she had molded the person laying next to her.  
Almost as if she could feel his thoughts, Bulma rolled over to face him. “Hey you” Her voice sounded like a flute, calm, sweet and airy. It was one of the most beautiful things he could imagine hearing. She looked into his eyes. Something was there just beyond the big bright pools of her irises. They were darker then normal, he recognized it as something he held for much of his life, unable to let it manifest. “Vegeta, I’m scared” there it was - fear, worry “I know you will do everything you can to win, but… what if….. “ her face scrunched up in a frown, her brows gathering. _Shit is she going to cry?_ “Shhhh.” He purred towards her. His fingers found to base of her neck, massaging up into the base of her skull “Woman, Bulma. I have to say…something. I am not good at this.” He looked to her. She opened her eyes took a moment to steady her breathing and brought her eyes to his quizzically. She bit her lip in anticipation of his next words. How was he going to do this? The last time he said anything to this extent he was beaten and… well lets just say that Nappa had a real mess to clean up. Vegeta had learned at a young age that weakness and caring, fear, worry, all emotions besides pride and strength, confidence were looked down upon and punished. He never learned how to … what did they call it? Express himself. Well unless it was cockiness.. he was pretty fantastic at that. No, this was going to be difficult. He could almost feel Nappa in Hell mocking Vegeta for the weakness he had been displaying. Could that bastard come back from the dead to beat the feelings out of him, or try to at least? And besides the taught ideas that expression lead to physical pain, what if the woman was toying with him? What if this was just a coupling of convenience? He had sired her son, but did she care for him the way he cared for her or was this all an elaborate ruse to keep a strong man close by? No he knew he would not be physically punished for revealing his emotions, but the threat of rejection… that was something that worried him to his core. He had nothing, truly without the woman. She placed her hand on his face, rubbing his cheek with the pad of her thumb, could she have read his mind? Why was she looking at him this way. She always had a knack for understanding him even when he was unable to say what he meant. But no, this time would be different. Too long had he pushed her feelings aside to protect his pride, to assuage his fears of failure. Now was the time, the only time he had left to let her know. They could all be dead tomorrow, so it had to be tonight right now - consequences of pride be dammed. “Bulma” her name sighed out of his mouth. 

**Bulma**

 _Holy shit! He never says my name_ She had watched his indecision for a full five minutes before attempting to comfort him. There was something he wanted, no needed to say. Was he leaving again? Was he finally sick of her and abandoning her and his son? This, whatever it was, was important, big - life changing. She could tell something was on the tip of his tongue from the moment he laid his arm around her waist when they laid down to rest. She locked her eyes with his and waited. As his mouth opened his tongue clicked and he took a deep breath in, seeming to attempt to calm himself. “Bulma,” he said her name again “did I ever tell you about my mother?” Bulma shook her head, confused “she was so strong. She was the only Sayian that was strong enough to fight my father and not die. They were sparring partners. She was an Elite, but her family politically had fallen out of grace. Some sort of scandal involving her younger brother. My father became enamored with her, and entered into courtship ritual without the advisors blessings. Very taboo. She would sing to me, her voice was scratchy, but one of the most serene things I can remember.” Then he began to sing, a low guttural melody that had sharp interjections stabbing into the melodic line. It was beautiful and one of the most melancholy things she ever heard. “That song, was a warriors lament, a lullaby really for Saiyan cubs. We, Saiyans, are taught to not care. I remember I told my mother I loved her in front of my father one day and he broke my arm and three ribs before punching me in the face. I was not yet two years old. She died giving birth to my brother Tarble. That woman, stubborn, refused to pod him. I cried, my heart had been wrenched from my chest. Then my father sent me to Frieza. I refuse to speak of the tortures I endured there, but on my 15th birthday Raditz brought me a woman. I bedded her, it was my first time, she was…. Not the most amazing woman in bed. But she was sweet, and kind. And no one had shown me kindness since my mother. She was…. Lets say take care of. Nappa had to clean up the mess. One by one, each person I had ever cared about was taken from me. Eventually I had no one. Then there was you. My angel, you saved see from myself. My anger, fear and hatred of the universe was rotting my soul. But you saw the real me. How did you do that? You pulled me out of that pit of hell I buried myself in. Never have I cared about someone the way I care about you. Bulma, I love you. You will not hear me say this after tonight, it is not the Saiyan way, but I love you more than you can know. My woman, My Bulma. The one who cleansed my soul and gave me new life. Literally and Metaphorically. You are my life and my savior. I am terrified I will loose you tomorrow. I can not do it. I can not let the world end tomorrow without you knowing what you mean to me. Bulma, be my mate. My life partner, the one who shares my bed, life, heart and soul for all times. If I die tomorrow at least I will die fulfilled as your mate, lover, husband.” 

Bulma didn’t know what had just happened. Her breath was taken away. **Never** had Vegeta talked about his past, never been tricked into it and never willingly gave up any of this precious information. Then what had he said? She felt like she was standing outside of her own body, dizzy and lightheaded. Her breathing picked up “Vegeta, did you just propose to me? You want to be with me forever?” A tear fell down her cheek. “Bulma, I have never wanted anything more than to have you as mine forever. But you should know, once I take you as my mate, I am stuck with you until one of us dies.” He grinned, his joke was not lost on Bulma, she knew she wanted to be his since they first touched on Namek. “Vegeta, I want nothing more than to be yours. I would be with you until our last day, I success or failure, health or sickness, life or death. I love you more than the sun, flowers, my mothers cooking. Dammit Vegeta I love you more than strawberries! I would be by your side regardless if you asked me, if you tried to push me away I would always be here for you. You never had to ask. Form the moment we met, I was yours.” 

** Vegeta **

His heart skipped a beat! He was sure she was gong to turn him down, but she loved him! She was his… well not yet, not officially. His mouth crashed with hers, taking in the warmth of her mouth. He could taste beer and cigarettes on her breath, he had been harping on her to quit those cancer sticks, but he didn’t care right now. All that mattered was him and her in this moment. She pulled his tongue into her mouth sucking lightly on it. She pulled away from him and lightly pressed kisses to his cheeks. Her hands finding those spots on his body she knew made him dizzy with need. He lowered his head to her shoulder and planted gentle kisses. He ran his tongue along her collarbone and planted gentle kisses on that area between her neck and shoulder. Vegeta’s hands were kneading the plump skin of her hips, and pushing the cotton of her pajamas up to expose her breasts. Bulma lifted up to allow the shirt to come off and lay back in place as Vegeta’s lips trailed down her neck to her pert nipple. His mouth descended on it nipping and suckling at the rosy nub. Hands groping her bottom, his body was reacting to the confession, her response his dick was so hard it hurt. He ground it against her clothed pelvis, eliciting a groan of excitement from her. Vegeta’s breath hitched as he felt her hand slide into his sweatpants and grasp his aching shaft. Her thumb rubbed the head massaging his royal crown as he worshiped at her breast. He sat up and slid his pants down his body. He watched as Bulma scurried to follow suit. Vegeta grabbed her hips and pulled her to him, as he lay back down his face smothered in her dripping pussy. Her body lay over his chest and abdomen, she reached for his cock with her hungry mouth. Her lips surrounded his head as Vegeta began to lap, lick and suck at Bulma’s clit. Mutually the two began to ratify their lover with their mouths, wet suckling noises and muffled moans escaping their mouths. Bulma pulled away, “Please Vegeta, I need you” Her voice quavered. Vegeta let go of her and she rolled to the side. He sat up and Bulma moved to him, straddled his lap and began to guide him into her depths. She pulled herself all the way down until he was buried to the hilt inside of her. His eyes met hers. How did he ever deserve this celestial creature before him? He gripped her hips and pulled her into him for a deep, desperate kiss. He needed her, more than anything he ever needed before. HIs breath was taken away when she began to rise slowly, almost letting him slip out of her then she plunged back down. Slowly, with more control of her body than Vegeta gave her credit for she began to move on top of him. She caressed his cheeks while kissing him, holding him in a loving way no other woman ever had. Vegeta’s fingers dug into the flesh of her hips, careful to not damage her. Her tits rubbed against his skin electrifying each move. He broke their kiss and trailed his face to the crook of her neck. She reached around his back, letting her fingers lazily fall down his back, then scratching back up following her motions as she rode his cock. He felt his orgasm begin to build. His tongue slipped from his mouth and licked at her neck. His teeth slid over her skin, then he bit into her neck gnashing his razor like teeth over her fragile skin. He felt her walls begin to flutter around his cock and was surprised as Bulma repaid him in kind biting into his neck and lapping at his blood. Vegeta lost himself in that moment, spilling into her core, amazed at the deep connection the two shared. She almost instinctually knew what was required of her, he never had to tell her. This woman. His woman now and forever was connected to him. His wife. His everything. Vegeta was all of a sudden exhausted. Too many emotions were swirling over and over in his head. Love, contentment, satisfaction all mixed with nerves and fear. Vegeta suddenly felt slightly sick. What would happen tomorrow? He couldn’t loose. He wouldn’t loose. This woman and his child had to live. They were too good. He was done letting evil take everything from him. He would squash the being named cell and he would do it for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh come on, you knew it would be a mating ceremony!?! Next up Beads!


	3. Chapter 3

** Day Three **

** Beads **

**  
Bulma  
**

Gods she was excited. It was the night of their one year anniversary. Bulma was not sure if Vegeta would remember or care, but Bulma had a surprise for him. She spent time making sure the day had been perfect. It began with waking him to sex and breakfast. Well Bulma giggled Breakfast _on her_. She combined his two favorite things ever this morning and had roused him wearing a whipped cream and fruit bikini. He had licked every inch and when she added fruits and confections, he had gobbled her up completely. Afterwards they spent time in the shower washing each other. Yes it had been a good morning. They then had parted ways, she had a meeting and a few last touches to put on her gift for Vegeta, he went to meditate. Her parents had taken Trunks to a movie and her mom assured Bulma that “We will take our time tonight! Maybe not even come home, we will be going all the way to the other side of the city! So you two have _fun_ tonight and don’t worry about the baby or bothering us.” Thank Gods her mom was still married, because Bulma didn’t know if she could handle a single and horny Panchy on the prowl. For dinner, Bulma had paid the chef of the nicest restaurant in the city to come cook a Saiyan sized feast for the two of them. After they stuffed their faces, Bulma slipped her hand into Vegeta’s and lead him upstairs. The door to their bedroom had shut and in the dim moonlight they stood staring each other down. “I have a gift for you.” Bulma said as she lead him to the bed. A small box was placed on the bed, wrapped in brown butcher paper with twine tied in a bow. “Here, unwrap it.” She said as she pointed toward the small parcel. Vegeta walked over to the bed and sat down. His fingers pulled the twine, the bow falling off and down onto the floor. Then his fingers tore into the paper. In the box was a scouter, very similar to the ones issues to those in Frieza’s service. Vegeta looked questionably at her. “What’s this?”   
”Its a scouter. Well, I made improvements. The real gift is not the scouter, it is what is IN the scouter. Turn it on, take a look, I will be right back ok?” She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. Then she stood and walked to the bathroom to prepare for his next surprise. 

**Vegeta**

He fingered the small device. He was unsure about what this meant, but he _trusted_ the woman, so it couldn’t be too bad right? Right. He placed the device over his ear and flipped with screen over his eye. _Here goes_ he said as his finger pressed into the button on the side. Immediately in front of him he saw a language he knew, His language, The Saiyan language. It was the upperclass formal dialect, he recognized immediately. **Greetings Prince Vegeta, Heir to the throne of Vegeta-Sei** the text said. He pressed the button again and a menu popped up. 

_Literature_

_History_

_Culture_

_Science_

_Architecture_

He moved to Literature and gasped. Copies of the most famous Saiyan novels popped in front of his face. He opened a copy of _Chio the Wise_ , one of his favorites as a boy. It was exactly as he remembered it. Next he moved to History and found a timeline with hyperlinks to further detail of many important dates, and battles in Saiyan history. Culture held pictures of some of the great pieces of Saiyan art, lyrics to the great arias, and even a few sound recordings, There were two videos of plays famous in Saiyan culture. He immediately recognized _Ruta the fierce_ , a play about the Purges Ruta completed. Historically he was ruthless, his story ended when he challenged King Vegeta the III for the throne and had his entrails puled from his mouth. It was a comedy on his home planet. A laugh escaped his mouth, his chest was tight. He looked up and there she was. Her hands clasped behind her back. She wore a corset in blood red with, Gods help him, the Sayian royal symbol in black over her left breast. Also worn was a pair of black panties, covered by a garter belt that reached down to large hole fishnet stockings. Fuck she was perfect. He stood and took off the scouter. “How?” She glided over to him, and placed her hands on his chest. “I have friends. And I am a genius. I took all the information I could from the pods that were left here when you first came to Earth. Then, the day after I broke up with Yamcha. You know the day we started… “ Her eyes flew to the ceiling and she bit her lip “you know… I contacted those friends, I began begging, fighting, bartering and bullying to get as much information about Vegeta-sei as possible. It really is a beautiful culture.” Vegeta just stared at her. He was speechless. He took her face in his hand and gently kissed her. Her lips parted inviting his tongue to dance with hers. They stood there relishing in each others gentle kisses for several moments until Vegeta’s mind caught up with his body. He pulled away, blinking back stinging tears. “You gave me a part of my home world back. First, you give me a place to live. Then you make it a home. Then you give me back the world that was taken from me. I don’t deserve such a gift.” He looked away. What had he done in his life to deserve such treatment? A monster like he was should not benefit from such kindness. He felt her hand on his cheek, and she pulled him to look at her once again. “You don’t get to decide what you deserve. I know the man here…” her finger pointed at his heart “and he deserves the world.” She let her finger fall down his torso as she turned and walked toward the bed. “Now, put that away, I have one more surprise for you.” 

** Bulma **

She stepped towards the bed and faced Vegeta. Her hands rubbed up her body and found a home in her hair. “Do you like what you see?” Her tongue snaked out of her mouth and licked her lips. He visibly swallowed “o… ah.. yes” He pointed to her heart. “I especially love how you are wearing my brand there.” “Oh really?” She turned and fingered the waistline of her panties swaying her hips back and forth as she slid them down her legs “Then you will _love_ this.” Her underwear hit the floor and she bent over the edge of the bed the cheeks of her pert ass parting ever so slightly. It was then that Vegeta saw it. A jewel lodged in her ass. Black and circular with the crimson crest of Vegeta-Sei smiled at him. Bulma watched Vegeta’s face as he realized what he was looking at. His eyes darted from her jeweled ass to her eyes. Back to her ass. She heard a growl come from him, and he lunged toward her his hands gripping her ass. He knelt staring at her jewelry and planted his face into her pussy. Tongue rubbing over her clit devouring her, his nose pressed into her core, staring at her surprise. His head moved side to side grinding his face all over her slit. Bulma felt heat build in her abdomen, she was going to fall apart soon. His tongue working her she felt him reach up to the jewel. She felt his fingers grip around the crest, and slowly, gently he pulled. Plop. The first bead fell out of her. Plop. Another. She felt the vibrations of Vegeta groaning each time a bead fell out of her anus and Bulma lost it, cumming hard on his face as he slowly pulled each bead out of her depths. Her legs faltered and Vegeta grabbed her and rolled her to her back. He looked at her plug. “I like this” he moaned. “I like you advertising that you are mine, and I love your ass.” He ripped his pants from his body and crawled up hers. He rested part of his weight on his elbows, pressing his body onto hers. He kissed her mouth and his erection pressed at her entrance. His mouth trailed down her chin towards her ear as he slid into her. Bulma wrapped her arms around him groping at his shoulders and tangling into his hair. Vegeta tongued her neck behind her ear and suckled at her while he pumped in and out of her. Bulma loosed more groans, and wrapped her legs around Vegetal hips. She heard his breathing pick up as his mouth found their love mark. In and out of her he pummeled racing for their mutual satisfaction. He leaned forward into her neck and reopened the bite on her neck, renewing his commitment to the woman beneath him. Bulma moaned and scratched at Vegeta’s back as she felt his dick loose his seed into her. He grunted into her mark rolling his hips back and forth riding out the waves of his passion. He continued to press in and out of her as he lifted his head to look in her eyes. Bulma lifted her head and planted a kiss on his lips. “Happy Anniversary”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I struggled with this prompt. I hope it comes out ok.

**  
Day 4 **

Cuckholding

****  


Vegeta was getting desperate for some physical attention. Bulma had been gone for days on a conference or something for the company. She had asked him to come, but Vegeta had been to several of these in their relationship and they were far from something he enjoyed. Most of the time he spent so angry at the people who thought they should be able to just come up and touch his woman. He had gotten used to the hand shake, although the first time Vegeta had seen a man place his hand on Bulmas he had thrown the man across the room. Bulma was Quite angry about that, kept yelling about lawsuits and how that cretin had done nothing wrong. It took seeing many handshakes for Vegeta to get used to watching someone violate the palms of his mates hands. But this conference, it contained many of Bulma’s “work friends” There would be “friendly hugs” and some of the women would _k I s s_ Bulma, sure on the cheek, but Vegeta was sure that his lips were the only one that should touch Bulma. Ok concessions had been made over time, His son for one, he _guessed_ the woman father and mother were acceptable. No this conference always made Vegeta so angry for all those people placing hands on her. The first time he went Bulma gave him an earful after an old man had put his arm around her shoulders and given her a squeeze and Vegeta growled at him and gnashed his teeth. No it was better that Vegeta stayed at Capsule Corp for this conference - and lets be honest, Bulma would be a lot happier knowing that none of her colleagues were in danger of being attacked because Vegeta lost his temper at some odd earth custom. Vegeta had spent the first few days training until he practically collapsed, but he had gotten soft since he began his stay with the Briefs. He was now used to having a full belly, a soft bed and a warm body each night. He wasn’t sure if he had his every whim taken care ever. Even his few years on Vegeta-Sei were for Saiyan standards high, but not as opulent as the life this family lived. The truly spared no expense on their urges. But the thought of Vegeta having to release his biological tension into his palm tonight bothered him greatly. He was so used to having Bulma there. So used to smelling the salt of her sweat, tasting her tangy sweetness as he buried his face between her legs, feeling the supple give of her curves as he pressed his hands and body over her. 

That damnable woman must have known that he would be so needy, because before she left she scribbled down a few of “my favorite websites while you are not here” and left the password to get into her computer. Vegeta sat at her desk, pulling open the womans laptop and placing her lab coat around his shoulders. He wanted to smell her as he did this… that was if he had the nerve to actually do this. He pecked out the odd password the woman had set for her computer, a long string of seemingly random letters and numbers. Bulma had said it meant something, but Vegeta couldn’t remember what she was prattling on about because she had told him while she was showering and all Vegeta could concentrate was the water slipping down her skin and water falling off her nipples… _Get it together man, you survived Frieza, you can survive this_ Her computer desktop was as crowded and disorganized as the bedroom floor. There were folders and loose files haphazardly scattered all about the screen. Vegeta read a few of the names of such files and noticed how distinctly each were named. Vegeta looked for the icon he knew to be the internet browser. His eyes darting over the chaotic mess that was the screen, he read each file and folder name _Trunks first birthday party, Gravity Room usage and output data, financials for merger with Capricorn_ and on and on until his eyes landed on a folder without a name. Intrigued, Vegeta maneuvered the cursor to the folder and clicked. Up popped a screen with many video files. All were named with just a string of numbers that Vegeta recognized as earth dates. Almost forgetting his original relief mission, Vegeta clicked one of the files. A video, grainy and inexpertly recorded popped up of Vegeta, laying in Bulma’s bedroom before they had moved to a bigger space when Trunks was born. A shuffling sound was heard off screen and Vegeta noticed his likeness on screen perk up. Waltzing in front of the camera lens was his woman, shown only from behind wearing a purple teddy and thong. Then the woman turned to give Vegeta on the bed a view of her ass and bent down to slide out of her panties. As she bent over Bulma’s blue eyes fixated on the camera. She winked to the lens, licked her lips and giggled. Vegeta swilled hard. He recognized this. It was a video of their coupling from a few months ago. Bulma had drug Vegeta to an Opera. Vegeta remembered hating the thing, until the climax of the story when people started killing each other. Bulma promised to make it up to him later, and boy did she ever! _That cunning little fox!_ Vegeta closed the video and selected another. This was one from last week! They had argued. Vegeta was not happy with the quality of the bots she had been producing. Bulma argued that they were everything he had been asking for and she had other projects she needed to be working on and he would have to wait. They didn’t talk at all through dinner and even angrily regarded each other when they began to get ready fro sleep. Vegeta couldn’t remember who had made the first move, but one minute they were screaming at each other the next they were ripping each others clothes off. The video began in the middle of their steamy makeup session leading up to amazing makeup sex (which was Vegeta’s favorite sex). Vegeta watched his hands roam over her body and pulled her lab coat to his nose, inhaling her scent. His other hand reached for his growing member. Fondling it through his shorts. He bang clicking through the videos, reliving their sex life. There were hundreds of videos here, Vegeta continued to scroll through clicking and watching the videos. This one was taken from the Capsule Corp surveillance cameras and was Bulma leaning against the Gravity Room wall her hand pounding at her core. This one was from Christmas last year, Bulma made Vegeta wear a stupid red hat and she pretended to be an elf and Vegeta had to spank her for making some sort of mistake. Vegeta slid off his pants and leaned back in the chair, getting comfortable. Click, stroke. Click, stroke. Click, fondle. Click. This one was different. He didn’t recognize this one. The video was obviously much older, the quality was much poorer than the others. He also recognized the woman’s old bedroom, the pale purple walls, covered in posters and diagrams, there were piles of clothes, papers and dirty dishes littering the floor and surfaces. There stood the picture of that weakling she used to fuck that Vegeta took great pleasure in destroying after they began their relationship. Yes this was an old video. Vegeta could hear the sounds of gentle kissing, and a soft moan. A hulking frame pulled into view, carrying a small woman with a afro of blue, black hair cascading down this mans back, muscles rippling under olive colored skin. _Bulma fucked him!?_ Bulma’s body was gently placed on the bed. Vegeta noticed they were both naked. Bulma’s skin a creamy contrast to the darkness in the rest of the screen. _At least one part of me is bigger than that third class oaf_ Vegeta thought. His hand moved away from the mouse and he licked it and squeezed his fist over his cock. Raditz gently kissed down Bulma’s body, nipping and licking at her skin as he made his way in between her legs. Bulma’s hands knitted into Raditz mane as his head moved at her nether region. Vegeta pumped his fist over his length, grabbing the head with his other hand and rubbing his fingers over the tip of his aching cock. Vegeta could feel his face flush. This should not be as exciting as it was. Raditz was eliciting good sounds from Bulma’s mouth. _She screams for me_ Vegeta thought as he buckled up meeting his fist harder. Video Bulma groaned in ecstasy, Vegeta recognizing that as her orgasm moans. Bulma gripped Raditz hair and jerked him up her body, forcing him to her face. She pressed her mouth to his then with surprising force shoved Raditz to his back. _Thats my girl_ Vegeta thought as she bullied Raditz around the bed. She pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of his legs. She reached up and pinched his nipple. Raditz face grimaced, pinched up in a painful but somewhat pleasurable visage. She then slapped him hard in the face and leaned down over him, pressing her breasts to his chest. Vegeta could make out Bulma whispering into Raditz ear. It sounded like she was asking if he was ready and do you remember the safe word. Raditz head nodded eagerly as Bulma raised to sit over him. Vegeta stopped stroking, ready to see what was going to happen next. Then he saw it. Bulma placed a black leather hat on her head, eyes shining with mischief towards his comrade. Then she lifted a black riding crop and snaked it down Raditz chest. “Put your fucking hands over your head.’ Bulma spat. Radtiz arms lifted quickly and Bulma lifted her bottom sliding him into her warmth. She took the crop and hit him, lightly in Saiyan terms, on the legs as she bounced over Raditz cock. Vegeta watched his wife fuck and beat his oldest friend as he feverishly pumped his hand over his cock. Their play became more violent, Raditz submitting to Bulma’s dominance. He hitting him over and over, and eventually punching Raditz in the face as she slipped him out of her and let him spill him self over her creamy ass. “Lick it off me” Bulma said as she placed her rear in Raditz face. Vegeta felt his warmth spill over onto his hand as he watched Raditz tongue snake over the plump curve of his wife ass. 

Vegeta took a moment to collect himself before closing the file he just watched. His wanted to continue watching, to see what other fun Bulma had been having, but decided he had another Wifeless night to peruse the contents. He clicked the close button of the folder, only to see a red light at the camera of the computer blink off. A notification flashed across the screen, **File Saved to Folder**.Shock creeped over Vegeta’s features. _What did that mean?_ He sat at the computer looking blankly at the screen when he heard a notification ding. He looked up to see a program open. Bulma’s face flashed across the screen. She looked tired. Her makeup was beginning to wear off, a piece of hair falling out of her top knot. She was wearing a red satin dress that hung off of her shoulders. “Did you have fun Vegeta?” She asked. “I don’t know what you mean woman.” Vegeta spat back. “Oh come on, if you think I would let you on y computer with all my homemade porn without being able to see what you were doing, you are sorely mistaken. Look.” The cursor began to move on its own, bringing up the command prompt. Bulma typed a few commands into the prompt and up came a video of Vegeta from this night, in the corner was a picture of the screen he was looking at. He searched the screen face twitched up in a scowl. Then his features softened. Click. His eyebrows raised, eyes looking bigger than he ever remembered them being able to be. He leaned back grabbed her coat against his face and began to fist his dick through his shorts. “Care to see anymore Vegeta?” Bulma singed over the video link. “Dammit woman thats not fair. How many videos of us do you have?” Bulma’s lips turned up “hundreds. I hope you had fun tonight, I had so much fun watching you watch me fuck your friend I had to excuse my self to the bathroom and finish myself off. Have a goodnight babe, Ill see you soon.” With that, she hung up. Vegeta sat back in the chair, dumbfounded, but considering watching a few more videos. In to end, he went up to their room and fell asleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So incase you needed to know, in this world Raditz has been wished back (because if Bulma has to screw anyone else, Raditz is my only choice) also When the video happens it is way before Vegeta and Bulma got started. Ill let you fill in when it happened and if she was on a break with Yamcha or if she cheated on him.
> 
> *Don't feed the trolls


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I had a really hard time with these prompts also, and decided that maybe I would combine the three remaining days into one chapter, since lets face it they are pretty kinky and all kind of go together. I have a few more chapters planned for various events in their lives, but updates will come less frequently, as Smutfest week is over and I HAVE to do something other than imagine up smut and light fluff for y'all.

** Day 5 - 7 **

** Pegging, Titty Fucking and Rimming **

**Vegeta**

Today was August 17th, one day before her birthday. Bulma had been very insistent on a big party on, of all damnable things, a boat with all her “friends”. She was also quite determined to try something new in the bedroom. Vegeta was nervous, in all his years he had never though of his own ass as anything but _exit only_ , but this woman had severely whipped him, enough to make Vegeta bend to her wills. Over the years they had been together, Bulma had proven her adventurous spirit in many ways. She had always told him of her conquests taken when she was a child, Vegeta scoffed at her tales, they were truly the adventures of infants. Then Vegeta remembered how the woman had journeyed to Namek, stood up to him, invited him into her own home, seduced him over many weeks. Then when Freiza showed his face on Earth she had the gall to show up just to see his fearsome visage. The womans frail form was nothing compared to her nerves of steel. She never backed down, pride and determination burning behind her blue eyes. Yes, you could say Vegeta was whipped, and excited. Each time Bulma convinced him to attempt something horrendous sounding, he enjoyed it almost more than she did. He remembered the day she made him dress up in a suit and tie and pretend to be her college professor. She had called him Dr. Ouji and made him quote vector calculus to her. Whenever she got an answer wrong he had to spank her. He didn’t know if the answers were wrong or not so he just spanked her after every question. He really liked that night. He remembered the way her red plaid skirt rode up her thighs as she crossed her legs at her desk. She hadn’t taken off her thigh high white socks as he fucked her, the cotton rubbed on his legs, the friction of the material in his body warmed his thighs and scratched an itch Vegeta never knew he had. One night they watched all of their “home movies” together and Bulma moaned the play-by-play into Vegeta’s ears as she ground on his cock. Her breathy groans caressing his ears and the filthy descriptions of what they were doing and how it felt inside of her almost made Vegeta spill himself before he speared her. No in reality, Vegeta had enjoyed many of the adventures Bulma had taken him on. Poles, handcuffs, swings, blindfolds, all excited him to no end.. oh and food. Fucking hell when the woman had Vegeta eat off of her body or drink liquor from her form… Vegeta was usually so excited on these days he could hardly contain himself. Some mornings after they fucked like that, he could hardly look her in the face while eating breakfast, because he could feel the redness slipping up his face and feel his dick hardening in his pants, just remembering the combination of two of his three favorite things. On days when Vegeta was especially good, not only would Bulma let him drink liquor from her tits, eat fruit and cream from her silky skin and fuck her into a jelly, but she would also hit him. She didn’t hurt him, she wouldn’t have the strength, but the ferocity she put behind the attacks, the anger and vitriol gods… now those nights were the best. Yes food, fighting and sex all combined, nothing could be better.  
Vegeta needed to calm down. He was working on a birthday gift, and was worried the he would not have time to finish if he stopped what he was doing to indulge in his memories. He had never given the woman anything, but noticed how she constantly doted on the people around her. Gods she was perfect. Beautiful, smart, great mother, kind (most of the time), generous, and a hell cat in the bed. _No, no, no - change the subject Vegeta_ he pushed the thoughts away from the forefront of his mind. He looked down at the wire in his hand. Several years before Vegeta had been gifted the most amazing gift of his dead civilizations cultures. There were digital copies of great Saiyan paintings. He become entranced with one of his Grandfather and Grandmother. Their ageless faces stared down on all who dared to look upon them. Vegeta routinely looked through the contents of the scouter, and would always find time to regard this particular photo. Bulma had asked Vegeta about this one, why he loved it so much. It took Vegeta a while to realize what he loved so much about this picture, but one day it hit him like a ton of bricks. Standing there, was his fathers father, the whole line of Vegeta looking eerily similar. Where his father had a bushy goatee, his grandfather had none. There standing in royal garb, was what Vegeta would have looked like, had the planet not met its demise. His grandmother was a beauty. Her strength was not doubted, although her body was thin, and gentle looking. Her eyes and hair were lighter than the average Saiyan’s, and her lips were turned up in a cocky smile. Vegeta could see his own woman in his grandmothers eyes. This was the picture that should have been of him and his wife, and imagined what Bulma would look like in the royal dress. Bulma also loved this photo, she liked seeing into Vegeta’s history, even though he had never even met these particular Saiyans. She had it printed on canvas and it hung in their ensuite study. When Vegeta went to read and contemplate he would often quite literally look to his ancestors for their guidance. Bulma had fawned over the composition of the portrait, and her eyes fell on the royal jewels. Vegeta’s grandmother was historically known to have impeccable taste, and Bulma quite agreed, raving over the large pendant Echolette wore around her neck. It was silver wire, bent and twisted over itself weaving the likeness of the Great Moon of Vegeta-sei. This symbol was holy to Saiyans, conveying strength, femininity, power, rage and fertility. Bulma saw a pretty moon around Vegeta’s grandmothers neck, Vegeta saw the symbol of the great Saiyan priests.  
Vegeta had battled himself for many months about this. He wanted to give her something, nothing could make up the insane amount that she had given him, but he needed to show her what she had meant to him. So he made up his mind, he was going to give her the moon. He contemplated having it made, but wanted this to be something with his own touch, after all it was the tradition for the King to craft the Great Moon himself for his bride. Vegeta had forgone this tradition, mainly because he had no mentors around to guide his hand. So, three months ago, Vegeta had momentarily put his pride aside and asked 18 where he could learn metal crafting. She helped him track down a jewelry smith, and Vegeta had taken weekly lessons learning the craft. Now he was down to the last hours before Bulma would receive her gift. The Great Moon was traditionally given on the eve of the winter moon, but Vegeta was going to present it to her on the eve before her birthday, tonight. They were having a family dinner, Mom (the matriarch insisted he call her such) was making a feast, then Vegeta was going to present Bulma’s gift and let the woman have her way with him. He just had to finish it! 

**Bulma**

She was too excited to eat. God, Bulma was ready for tonight. Vegeta had been so secretive lately, jumping and scurrying away whatever he was working on each time Bulma had ventured into their bedroom study. It was exciting to see him so nervous. He was planning something, Bulma was wondering who would have the bigger surprise tonight, him or her. So she ate lightly, enjoying some time with her parents before they split ways for the night. Bulma had set it up with ChiChi to watch Trunks and bring him with her and Gotten to the boat in the morning before the party. So Bulma chatted with her family and played footsie with Vegeta under the table. Her foot reaching toward his crotch. He hated when she did this in front of the family, he said it was inappropriate, but Bulma yearned to feel his skin any time she was near him. SO she sat here leg reaching out and foot caressing his ankle, shin, thigh, up, up, up… Vegeta’s eyes darted from his plate of rice to meet hers. One brow cocked up and his head shook side to side. She could feel him chastising her _Not here_. They finished out dinner and bid her parents good night. Vegeta walked on to their room as Bulma reminded Trunks of her expectations of his behavior. She knew she couldn’t really make Trunks mind her, but dammit Bulma was not going to let him go terrorize poor ChiChi without at least the threat of bodily harm if he stepped out of line. And if nothing else there was always Vegeta who would whip the boy into shape. Bulma bid her son goodnight, reminding him one again to fly straight to the Son residence and to not get into trouble. Then she turned and tread to her room. Butterflies danced in her stomach, this was a fantasy she had for a long while and now she was going to live it. She had been preparing Vegeta for a long while, it took lots of convincing, but the first time he came while her finger was pressed to his prostate, he was hooked. She knew he wouldn’t admit just how much he liked it, but ever since then they had been more adventurous, eventually leading to toys. Vegeta even had his own prostate massager. Bulma stopped at the entrance to their room. She swallowed, and took a deep breath in, slowly letting it out before she opened the door.  
Vegeta had been busy in the time she was gone. The lights were off, but what appeared to be a hundred candles gracing each surface in her room flickered with the rush of air as it entered the room. Vegeta had changed clothes, wearing charcoal slacks, a ruby dress shirt and matching charcoal sport coat. He stood leaning against the curtain that separated the bedroom and study looking down at a velvet box in his hands. A gentle melody wafted through the air, Bulma recognized it as Ella Fitzgerald, one of her mothers favorite musicians. It was music that reminded Bulma of her youth eating dinner while her mother canoodled her father at the table, much like Bulma had done to Vegeta just a few minutes prior. Vegeta’s eyes met hers and he walked to the center of the room, hand out stretched. A smile darkened Bulma’s face as she strode over to her lover and crashed into his arms, swaying to the gentle crooning of the master musician. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist and brought Bulma close to him, feeling his heat pressed against her body. His lips pressed to her temple and he lowered his mouth to her ear. “I have something for you my love.” He exhaled the rest of his air towards her ear. “would you like to see it?” She pulled back, looking towards her husband, her lips curling over her teeth in a smile “you have something for me?”  
“Is it not traditional on birthdays to give a gift?”  
Bulma reached her hands to Vegeta’s cheeks and placed a kiss to his lips. He pulled her to the bed and they sat on the edge. _He looks nervous_ “Here” Vegeta said as he presented the navy velvet jewelry box. Bulma felt her heart skip a beat, Vegeta never gave her anything, and now jewelry? Whoa. She had hoped that her mother had finally let Vegeta in on the tradition of giving your bride a ring. I mean, sure it was several years too late, but especially with Vegeta you never knew if you were ever going to get to experience the traditional Earth customs. Damn Saiyans are weird. This box was obviously not a ring box. It was much too big. Her fingers fumbled with the lid and after a moment it hinged up revealing a tangle of wire, circled around themselves, weaved in and out of crevices, creating what appeared to be a moon. It hung from a simple silver chain. “It is custom for royal brides to be given the Great Moon on the eve of their first anniversary of mating. It is a handmade relic, each King weaving one for his mate. It takes deftness of fingers and a high level of ki control to mold the metals of my homeward in such an intricate design. This is only for the Queen to wear. It is a testament to the prowess of her King. The technique is passed down from generation to generation, no commoner knows the process. I had to improvise, but know I will pass this knowledge to Trunks when the time comes.” Bulma stared into his ebony eyes as he spoke. Almost before Vegeta could finish what he was saying, Bulma reached to his face and placed a kiss to his lips. “This is just like the one your grandmother wore in that painting isn’t it? What was her name?” Bulma began contemplating the name. It was a beautiful name…”Echolette” Vegeta replied. “With some help I found a maker of jewels who had knowledge of ancient jewelry making, they were able to guide my hand from a photo of the pendant as I created this for you.” He grabbed the necklace from her hands and stood to move behind her. The pendant was wrapped around Bulma’s neck and she could feel Vegeta clasping it together. He returned, placed a finger to her chin lifting her head up. Bulma could feel Vegeta’s eyes igniting her skin. His stare glided over her face, neck and the crook of her collarbone where the pendant hung. “Now you truly look like the Queen you are.”  
Bulma wasn’t sure when the next steps happened. She was dazed by the headiness of what Vegeta had done and said, yet she allowed herself to be laid down and her clothes one by one slipped off her body. Vegeta took his time with her, gently unclasping items and removing, careful to plant kisses and playful nips at her skin on the places his hands roamed. Her breathing was already labored, as Vegeta lowered his head toward her womanhood. He lapped at her, steadily, hungrily, all the while his eyes remained locked to Bulma’s. The excitement of day coupled with the intenseness of the last bit, became too much for Bulma and she came on Vegeta’s open mouth, waves of pleasure crashing over his tongue. Her hands gripped his hair and pulled him to her face her lips greedily finding his, eyes still locked on one another. His were lidded in lust, her juices dripping from his face. She gently rolled him over so she was on top. In control. “Vegeta, I need your clothes off.”  
She had sat him on the edge of the bed. She gathered her equipment for the night, and grabbed the lube bottle raising it over her head and squeezing a generous amount over her breasts. He hands kneaded the oil over her skin, letting Vegeta watch as she massaged her slick torso. Then she descended on him pressing her voluptuous tits together around his giant cock and began pumping him up and down. She loved watching him watch her, her eyes examining his facial features as they twisted in pleasure over her slippery dance. Her tongue snaked out and licked at his tip eliciting a throaty groan from Vegeta. The next time she went down, her mouth covered the head of his cock and sucked. Her hands pressed her tits together still stroking his shaft, Bulma licked and sucked over Vegeta’s head until she began to feel the familiar tensing of her lovers body. A few more strokes and sucks, she felt him begin to release, to which Bulma gripped his dick with her hands and stroked him to completion all over her chest and shoulders. “Now you’ve given me two necklaces tonight.” She purred as she dipped a finger into his seed and placed it in her mouth.  


**Vegeta**

She was a demon, sucking the life out of him one pleasurably vile act at a time. Immediately after she had finished him she began hitting him, commanding that he roll over to his stomach. _Oh gods, here ti comes_ Vegeta thought nervously. He felt her hand place themselves on his bottom and then to Vegeta’s surprise her felt her mouth descend on his most private area. No one had ever thought to put their face there, and yet here was the ever surprising woman face planted fully between two of the universes most deadly cheeks grinding her tongue to his asshole! It almost tickled, which surprised Vegeta who never thought about what a tongue would do there. He felt her back away and then heard her spit and felt the warmth drip down his ass and coat his balls. Her face then planted itself back, tongue darting around him face moving side to side in a dance with the crooning jazz that continued to play. He felt her hand reach through his legs and gently tug at his balls. Her tongue and hands massaging two parts of Vegeta most forgot existed. She pulled away and he heard the lubrication spurt out of the bottle. Then he felt her pressed over his back, “Baby, you have to relax,” She said as she nudged the tip of something to Vegeta’s exit. He breathed out some tension and before he could breathe back in he felt his bottom stretch, a foreign object breaching his body in a piercing, yet not entirely unenjoyable way. Slowly, giving Vegeta a chance to adjust to the new sensations, Bulma pressed the entirety of her way into his backside. Vegeta felt stretched to the fullest extent his body could go. Bulma pulled slowly out, then began to push in again. She pumped into Vegeta excruciatingly slowly. Then her hips adjusted and scraped across a spot on Vegeta’s inner walls that took his breath away. “Oh gods!” He turned his head to the side to catch a view of the woman. She towered over him, eyebrows knit together, biting her bottom lip and kneading her breast with one hand. Her other was gripping Vegeta’s skin and he could see the whites of her knuckles. Sweat beaded from the nape of her neck. She noticed him looking and smiled mischievously. “do you like this?” She asked him. Vegeta was not sure. It was not as bad as he thought it would be, but the sensation was intense, painful but not in a way that it hurt, which kind of confused Vegeta, and the pleasure was so much that it almost hurt. “Fuck woman!” he moaned as she picked up the pace, nudging his prostate with each thrust. He saw white when he felt Bulma’s body descend over his, thrusting into him. She reached around his waist, grabbed his dick and began to pump it with the ferocity of her own thrusts. Vegeta was teetering on the edge of his climax, incomprehensible noises bubbling out of his mouth, then she bit into his shoulder, right at her love mark and Vegeta spilled himself over her hand. He collapsed to the bed too weak from his release, the waves of pleasure overtaking him and lay. He felt Bulma slip out of him and heard her taking off the contraption she was wearing. She approached him and gently placed a hand between his shoulders. Pressing her lips to his searing hot skin. “You seemed to enjoy it. What did you think?” His movements felt like they were hindered by honey. Each limb groaning over the agony of movement after such an intense release, almost as if he had been in battle and just barely made it out with his life. Maybe that had happened, he wasn’t sure at this point. Once he was on his back he looked to her face. She wore an eager grin awaiting his answer. “Bulma, I think you found something I do not wish to repeat.” Her face darkened. “ok, it was worth a shot, thank you for indulging me.” She answered. He could tell she was disappointed. “It was not.. unenjoyable.” Vegeta relented. That evil smile graced Bulma’s face once again. “So you are saying there is a possibility of me fucking your ass again?” Oh Gods! What a dirty vile fucking little slut she was. “Don’t push your luck woman.” was all she got in return.


End file.
